1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices used to remove contaminants from waste water, and more particularly to a sink liner that removes plaster from waste water.
2. Description of Related Art
Various devices have been developed to remove contaminants from waste water. Bauer, U.S. Pat. No. 403,030, discloses a water tank for grinding machines, the water tank providing a sedimentation tank that allows waste water to drain from the top of the tank. Gappisch, German Patent No. 72005 discloses a pair of sedimentation tanks. Waring, U.S. Pat. No. 357,349, discloses three horizontally spaced sedimentation tanks for use as a grease trap. Various other drains and traps for general use are disclosed in various other prior art references.
In the field of dentistry, there is often a need to remove plaster from waste water. In the prior art, plaster is removed from waste water with a device known as a plaster trap. A plaster trap is a large bucket that is attached to the plumbing under a sink, the bucket being designed to separate plaster from waste water. Unfortunately, a plaster trap is difficult to install and it must be replaced or cleaned periodically. Replacing or cleaning a plaster trap is a difficult and messy job.
The prior art teaches a plaster trap for removing plaster from waste water. However, the prior art does not teach a device that fits into a sink that removes plaster from waste water. The described sink liner may be used in place of a plaster trap, or it may be used as an initial sedimentation stage that removes a large portion of the plaster, thereby extending the life of a plaster trap. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.